Magic Against Nature
by Arithmetic13
Summary: Three kids Zara, Justin, and Lena are muggles-or so they think. Having no knowledge of the wizarding world they hear news of nature turning against the world. About to leave to safety with their town, Zara, Lena, and Justin are taken by McGonagall to Hogwarts and learn that they are wizards of an ancient prophecy. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Pre-Prologe

Scientists for years have warned against the way the human race abuses nature, they just never expected for it to have this effect. Global warming should have been a obvious sign of our misdoings but as a part of everything they came.

By "they" I mean Skeptics and it is true they are apart of everything, from the fact that the earth is square to the Quantum theory. Many different kinds of skeptics have been known to be right over the years as they say, but that is because they have to be. Skeptics in arguments are on both sides example: "the earth is square" they are skeptical over the fact that the earth could be round. However the other side would be saying "the earth is round" they are skeptical that the earth could be square. This means that a skeptic wins either way.

Sorry I'm getting off topic here. Anyway, one thing all skeptics have in common is the characteristcal trait of DENIAL. Denial, is both good and bad, it is how all societies must grow at one point or another. But in this case the fact that the skeptics denied global warming is BAD, very ,very bad. Skeptics tend to always deny the apocalypse because who is going to say I told you so.

This brings me to the point of Skeptics vs. Global Warming. Skeptics used to say that this weather pattern that was happening was completely normal, and if you don't believe me when I say this listen to almost president Mr. Al Gore and all of his talks. In my opinion, because of these skeptics against Global Warming the general population of the human race on Earth didn't make enough change and we continued our own selfish ways.

Prologue:

A Plum Creek timber worker was going through his daily routines, his axes movement creating ruff calluses on his hands as sweat beaded down his forehead and dribbled down his back. His ears ringing from the last nearby shout "Fore!" His muscles ached as the man dug his axe into the last tree standing in the forest clearing when suddenly the tree's roots flew out of nowhere snatched the man around the waist and pinned his to the disturbed dirt.

Chapter I: The Start

I was lying on my stomach, brushing my long blond brown hair out of my face, staring at a blank map of Western Europe with my wide gray eyes and my brain wherring as I tried to remember the name of … Luxembourg that's it.

"Zara (pronounced z-are-uh)." Lena (short for Selena) one of my best friends asked, sitting next to me on our chocolate brown couch.

"Yeah?"

"What place is to the right of Norway?"

"Sweden." I answered.

"Ugh, I don't see how I am going to memorize this in time for tomorrows quiz."

My doorbell gave off a loud ding.

"Who's that?" Lena questioned.

"Justin." I replied peering through the window. Justin had been a best friend of Lena and I's ever since he gave us some of his crayons in preschool. Justin was tall with shortly cropped brown hair containing red highlights and brown eyes. Alarmingly, his face held an expression of desperation, and...

"Hi Justin … what's wrong?" I stated bluntly, staring at him through the screen door.

"Turn on channel 9 now!" He directed, as he sprinted into the living room, without bothering to kick off his shoes, or take off his jacket, this was bad.

I followed him hurriedly then stood behind Justin as Lena flipped to channel 9 on my family's flat screen T.V.. Then the T.V boomed as the as the spokes woman reported:.

"A Major attack has taken place today as nature has seemed to rebel against us. The attack has taken place today in Plum Creek.

Plum Creek timber worker reports that a trees roots flew up and pinned him to the ground as it started reproducing another forest full of 1,000 year old trees in the space of 1 minute and promptly destroyed the worker's rest area. This alarming rate of spread is predicted to hit Mill Creek in about ten days, racing across the entire country." The new channel showed us a clip of this, I thought it was fake, like one of those joke news reports you get every once and a while, but this looked real.

"Meanwhile, other employees of Coca-Cola's water manufacturing system report that that while they were pumping in Olympia, WA the water suddenly got a mind of its' own, bursting the pipes and floating in an orb, while draining water from plants at a diameter of 100ft.. The president is treating this as an act of war, though I'm not sure how you can be at war with something you need to survive, so..."

The spokes woman was cut off by a bunch of static then was replaced by Mayor Mackley.

"People of Mill Creek do not be alarmed we shall as one of my favorite quotes say "keep calm and carry on." So please, carry yourselves to the town hall where we will discuss this matter." The T.V. returned to static. Lena flipped off the T.V..

We all said nothing for a moment, the blurted out at the same time:

"I..."

"We..."

"How..." at the same time. Justin however when we stopped and loudly continued:

"We need to do something, should we go there, or..., what?

"I think we should go to town hall, see how the Mayor and the rest of the community are doing, I mean we only have a few days, right. I don't get it though, this doesn't seem real at all. No warning, no sign, so abrupt, it just seems so unlikely." I asked.

"I bet it is just a prank or something, but uh, maybe we should check it out on the safe side." Justin

"Yeah, anyway when are we supposed to die again?" Lena

"10 days" Justin mumbled quietly.

"So where is this town hall were supposed to go to?" Lena wondered.

"20 minutes North from here." Justin informed.

"Okay then lets go." I instructed.

"Wait just a minute here, what about our parents and siblings? My parents are in Ellensburg with my little brother for the day on buisness. So who is going to drive us to town hall?" Lena inquired.

"My dad is at work a few hours away from here." Justin responded.

"And my mom, dad, and sister all work at the town hall, they are probably stuck there until the meetings over. If we want to get there we can't just drive I suppose, and I bet metro will not be running, and I suspect everything will be closed." I answered.

"What do we do walk there, are you kidding? I'm not going outside, vulnerable to our new opponent!" Lena exclaimed.

"Nature is not the enemy Lena, humans are though none of us personally kill them." Justin contradicted.

"Yeah, like nature is going to care!" Lena argued.

I then gave I then gave one of my famous speeches:. "Just because we don't chop down the trees or pump all the water, doesn't mean we aren't the ones funding it. I agree with both of you, but Lena, I also think that being inside of one a transport that eats them up is more dangerous than anything else. We need to find our more of what's going on!"

"Well I still... I think we should... oh alright Zara, but if I die remember these words: I told you so! Lets go then." Lena disclosed.

"The quickest way to get to town hall I believe is just going there off the main hallway." Justin informed.

"Off we go then. Lena, grab some flashlights. Justin, go grab the emergency kit in the bathroom. I'll grab our coats and my cellphone." I announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: The Meeting

After we gathered our things we headed out the front door, the cool air whipping against us as if saying "Turn back little children, while you still can.".

We stumbled along the side of the road in silence, huddled close together and shivering, using our flashlights to scan for anything unusual.

Well not unusual, more like anything harmful, for there was no cars on the streets, nor nor the normal backdrop noise that is always there, except of course for the winds howl.

Finally, after what seemed hours, we saw the illuminating light of the town hall. When we reached the front door we found it locked.

Just then, a couple of high schoolers ran by with picket signs, fertilizer, and guns over their heads while ranting:.

"_The time the end is here,_

_to lose the things that are dear, _

_for we doomed us all, _

_here is our fall,_

_from what we have done to nature!"_

Then the teens ran out of ear shot, but the song remained, still ringing in my ears.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I swear we aren't here to cause any trouble, we're here for the meeting from the television broadcast."

Silence.

"I don't think anyone is here," Lena announced.

"Let's just wait here a minute," Justin replied.

"Ugh! I wish the door would just OPEN!" Lena yelled. At the word open, she stuck out her hand and the door flew open.

"How the heck did you do that?"

"We'll worry about it later Justin. Come on!" I instructed.

"Which way do we go?" Lena asked.

"This way," Justin replied. He led us through at least a dozen different maze routes 'till we reached the basement level and heard talking on the other side of a door.

"How did you know where to go?" I asked.

"Just some weird feeling," Justin replied, shrugging.

I stepped forward, put the side of fist on the cold metal door and knocked.

"Come in." answered a random voice from within.

I pushed the door open and saw what looked like a disorganized debate pile-up. With people standing up, others sitting, most barking and ranting off their own opinions while a select few remained silent.

"We need to pack up and leave Earth!" Cried one crazed women, while crossing her eyes and flailing her arms around in the air.

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard, do you have any idea how much time and energy that would take? We don't even have the technology to have even a few people living up there, forget the entire human race!" Countered one Mr. Burkley (he had a PhD in space engineering).

"We need to contain this nature rebelling in one area and terminate it!" Yelled one young republican (or was he a democrat, he switched parties so often).

"You idiotic buffoon, what is wrong with that brainless head of yours?" Someone howled.

"Why you little..."

"I say we..."

"Enough." It was just one word, but silence fell immediately. It was Mayor Mackley who spoke, stepping forward as he continued:. "There is no reason to argue over this, it is not up to you what course of action we will take, but your high elected leaders. Instead of focusing on the big picture here, let us try to focus on where you, the people of Mill Creek" The mayor spoke.

"There is strength in order, there is strength through action, and there is strength through community. So let us have order, everyone form a circle with your chairs facing this wall." Mayor Mackley pointed to the wall behind him.

We all obeyed as he said this. As Lena and Justin sat in front and behind me, I noticed that the mayor did not join our large circle. The mayor instead sat in a chair quite taller than ours with the back of his chair, resting against the wall we were facing, so that he could look down at us.

"Now," The mayor continued, after seeing us settled. "that we have established order, here our course of action that your current authority figures have decided for us. We are going to evacuate the area and go to a town near Olympia, where we will receive further orders on what to do." Murmurs came at that but I couldn't make them out.

"We will all be leaving here by 12:00 pm. tomorrow to head there. Please dot not bring with you more than a small luggage bag and food and food with drink for the journey there. Bring your cars if you own one, for we will need to carpool." The mayor sighed as he asked:. "Questions, anyone?" Hands flew up, including mine.

"Yes, you" The mayor pointed to my dad.

"Isn't Olympia where the nature rebellion is happening?" My father asked. "Shouldn't we be trying to get away from there?"

"Because, there is a refugee camp waiting for us there. You, the people of Mill Creek were specifically told to go there."

The mayor called on countless people after that, they were normally asking questions that started like this: "Can I bring...". The mayor never called on me however, though he called on others multiple times. After forever, he ran out of hands, mine was still in the air feeling like lead.

"Meeting adjour..." The mayor started to say, but I interrupted, crying out:

"WAIT!"

"Ah, yes? What is it... Daphne?"

"Zara" I corrected bluntly, that old bat knew my name, I was sure of it. For I had spoken with the mayor many times with problems over how he ran things, and how he became mayor even though the majority of the people didn't vote for him. I even went so far as to demand that Coca-Cola products be banned from here. I bugged the living and dead heck out of Mayor Mackley, especially when I was bored or in a rebellious mood. "I have a question"

"Very well then, Katara, proceed." The mayor glared at me.

"When you were talking to us earlier, you said that we _all_ were going to Olympia. Do we not have a choice in the matter!"

"Well, Strength is through community Katara." The mayor replied shortly.

"So you're saying we don't have a choice then?"

"If your brain is so utterly small you need me to spell it out for you Area, then yes, you do not have a choice in the matter. Strength through order and discipline, anyone who doesn't follow these orders will still go to Olympia, with or without there consent." The mayor forced a smile and quickly strode out of the room, leaving no time for protest.

We all filed out into the hall, murmuring to each other.

"I can't believe Mayor Mackley would dare to threaten us like that! That must totally, like, go against our rights as a U.S. Citizen!" Lena sputtered.

"I'm not surprised, I always knew Mackley was rotten to the core, a dictator, ever since I first set my eyes on his petty propaganda posters." I muttered.

"Now Katara, if you're going to say things like that, at least say it to my face." I knew that voice anywhere, it was the mayor.

"Sorry, but I the toilet seats in the bathroom are just to nasty to get close to. Alright, fine! I'll say it to your face!

You clotpole of a mayor! You are a cogury, old bat, who didn't win the election, but got the post anyway! You talk like Hitler Youth, with your Strength through crap! You are going to force us to go to the most un-logical location at the moment! You, Mackley, are a tyrant and a wanna be dictator!" I exploded, all up in rank face.

"Alright, Katara. Arrest her." The mayor pointed at me. The security guard we met before approached us.

"Now you just wait a minute here, bub, you have no right..." Lena started

"Arrest Malena too." The mayor pointed at Lena.

"Hey! And that's Selena to you!"

"Stop..." Justin and I voiced. But Justin continued:

"As a citizen of the U.S., Zara has a right to express her opinion, no matter how offensive or unpopular it is!" (The reason we all seemed pretty up to date on the whole rights thing, is because we just finished going over it in Humanities class.)

"Yes, but you see children, you're in Mayor Mackley's domain now. Do you want to join your friends overnighter in jail?"

"Might as well, they were my ride home!"

"Hensley, take the boy as well."

The security guard: Hensley loaded us into the back of his car, after much whining, yelling, swearing, punching, kicking, biting, demanding, and repeating of rights. Poor bloke, he must of wanted to just let us go after that. I wish he had because then I wouldn't have to do this:.

"Oh, no you don't lassie!" The security guard growled as he pried the pepper spray can from my grip, just before I could pull the trigger.

Well, plan A failed. Time for plan B, I called my dad.

"Hello?" My dad answered.

"Dad, listen, were in the town hall parking lot. The mayor had a security guard arrest us for no proper reason! He is going to have Justin, Lena, and I spend the night in jail! The mayor just defied the constitution or some amendment or something! Hurry!" I hung up so the sheriff hopefully wouldn't catch me calling him.

Right as the Hensley's car was just about to pull out of the parking lot, my sister comes storming out of the main entrance, yelling her head off, with my dad in toe. They were both lawyers, so this guy is dead in the water. Or so I thought. Before my rescuers could reach us however, Hensley went nuts, and put the petal on the metal, yelling like a maniac.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Lena screamed as she crashed to and fro like a pinball, stuck in between Justin and I, as the security guard make some serious turns.

"Are you absolutely crazy?" Justin yelled above the cars hum. No response.

"My dad and sister are lawyers, and when they catch up with us they are going to sue, sue, sue, I guaranty it.

"I'd like to see them try in this mess." Hensley countered.

"You will!" I retorted. " Remind me, which station are you taking us to? I need to know for the files on the sue."

"I'm taking you to the land of, you'll find out eventually." The security guard snobbishly retaliated.

"Fine, don't tell us, just one more thing to add to the report isn't it. And if you expect us to be anymore corporative getting out of this moving pile of crap than on the way in, you're kidding yourself," I sassed.

Then rest of the car ride was kind of a blur, be all I did was star out the window, counting and recording the turns. When we finally arrived at the station (isolated, deserted, and big enough to fit maybe three rooms max would be my way to describe it) we were just as un-coroporative as I promised.

When the security guard finally obtained the upper hand, instead of pushing us into what seemed the only cell, he took us to the back where there was one private cell hidden behind a closet door. Then the sheriff opened it, and shoved us in with pleasure, then locked us up. Hensley as he locked the door, smiled and whispered:

"I hope you learned your leason." Then he flipped us off and exited the room, smiling.

"Uugghh!" I gruffed. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have lost my temper the old tyrant!"

"You're right it is, and yes you shouldn't have." Justin replied.

"Justin!" Lena scorned.

"Cool it, I was only joking." Justin explained. "Besides, Mackley was asking for it."

"I suppose so..." I started.

"Zara, you were so brave, talking back to him like that. I couldn't have done it. You should be proud Zara." Lena reasoned.

"Maybe, but that still doesn't excuse the mess I landed us in."

"You're right it doesn't, so therefore I call dibs on the cot over there." Justin answered.

"Justin!" Lena cried.

"Joking, just joking. But really, dibs on that cot."

So we chose our cots for the night. Justin got the one he called on the right wall, while Lena and I got the cots on the left.

"So was Hensley like the sheriff or something?" Lena asked while yawning.

"No, he's not I know the sheriff, he is a friend of my dads. Hensley is really one of Mackley's personal staff. One of ten actually."

"How the heck did you know that?" Justin demanded.

"They make sure nobody bothers the mayor, besides you need to know how the enemy functions in order to disable them." I replied.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." They responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Probation

We woke sometime the next day (I have no idea when because there were no clocks in there.) to the sound of the front doors of the station opening. Justin looked hilarious, with his short hair sticking out in different places. Lena was just as odd, she had fallen off her cot in the middle of the night, and caused her sheets to form a straight jacket around her. I myself probably looked a little off, because we took one look at each other, and busted out laughing.

Then Mayor Mackley came into the room, dressed in a freaking tux, and followed by my sister, dad, and Hensley. My sister hurriedly ran up to the bars and quickly asked:.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're okay."

Then the mayor pointed to the lock on our cell, and with out further ado, unlocked our cage. We all ran out, rushing away from our confinement, and I fought the urge to punch Mayor Mackley, and his psychotic guard Hensley as I ran into my sister's open arms.

"I'll leave you all to explain their punishment." The mayor spoke curtly.

"Punishment? I thought that was our punishment" I said that last word with air quotes, seeing as I did nothing wrong. "Besides, we're not toddlers, what are you going to do, ground us?" I silently hoped that he would, then we wouldn't have to go to Olympie and die.

Mackley just ignored me and strode out of the room, followed by Hensley.

"What did they charge us with?" Justin asked.

"Apparently some kind of treason." My sister responded.

"What?" Lena cried.

"It seems they thought that you're attitude was referring to some kind of rebel against the government and their orders." My dad answered.

"That's ridiculous!" Lena huffed.

"Indeed."

"Who cares what kind of trumpet up charges they came up with, what is our punishment." I drew out the last word for dramatic effect.

"Well it is kind of like a probation of sorts. Instead of riding with the rest of the town, you will be escorted in separate vehicles, with personalized escorts driving."

"Uuuggghhh! First jail, and now we have to spend time alone with those retards!" I moan.

"Don't you think that this is like way beyond over the top? I mean, all we did was smart off, is this really necessary?" Justin viewed.

"I think that the mayor is cautious, because he feels that you three, out of all the rest of us, have the power and ability to rebel. He is afraid you'll reorganize things in a way, complicate things." My father examined.

I didn't respond, having nothing to say. We all drove home in my dad's year 89, black sob, crammed so we couldn't figure out whose seat belt is whose or where the buckles were. My dad dropped Justin and Lena at their houses saying:.

"Remember to pack at least one weeks worth of clothes, a small flashlight, a small first aid kit, all the money you can find, coats, hats, gloves, sneakers, a few books to read yes, a water bottle (filled), some snacks, a sleeping bag, a pillow, and some PJs for the trip."

Then my dad took my sister and I home. I ran upstairs and turned a sharp right to get to my room. My room was full of shades of Blue, Red, Black, and White, and covered with the occasional poster. Clothes littered the floor, but besides that my room was relatively clean. It was funny, my was normally a disaster or freakishly clean (It was as if I had O.C.D sometimes with my room.), but today it was somewhere in the middle.

I walked over and around the clothes on the floor and bent over. I pulled out my second hand suitcase, and dropped it on my semi-made bed.

I spent the next hour scrummaging for the things to take with me to Olympia. From the usual clothes, to a book called American Citizen's rights which I made with my sister while she was studying at the University of Washington I packed it.

You could never be to careful with the Mayor I thought as I jammed the book into my jacket pocket. He would never miss an opportunity to exploit ignorance.

Finally, after everything was packed into my blue suitcase, I spent a good five minutes, trying to shut the thing. Only until my sister came and say on the bag did it finally oblige to shut.

"What the heck did you put in there?" My sister inquired, as she stared at the suitcase. It was bulging in odd places, and the zip was pulled taught, it looked like it would explode.

"Necessities." I replied bluntly, while searching for my hiking boots.

"Necessities? It looks light you brought all the cavalry needed for the civil war!" She laughed. "Besides, the mayor is going to have a fit. The croaked toad said to bring a _small _suitcase, not the entire contents of your room!"

"Exactly why I did. He probably wants us to be unprepared."

"Why would Mackley want us to be unprepared?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Mackley is a scumbag Zara, but sometimes I think you think his is freaking Hitler or something!"

"Hitler was way smarter than Mackley! Mackley is a clotpole and couldn't outsmart a bunch of first graders." But he still seems to be able to outsmart almost everyone else, pathetic. I thought to myself.

"Humph. Think what you will then, see you in the car." Then she walked away and into her room.

I lugged my suitcase off my bed with a groan, maybe I should have packed lighter, it was so heavy! I half kick, half drag my suitcase to my dad waiting outside who is loading everything into the car.

Dad stares at it for a moment then gives me a weird look, but doesn't say anything. We load into our car, and on our way to Lena's I came up with different reasons to why the government is trying to kill us, all my ideas seemed pretty ridiculous.

Maybe they decided the population was to big, and this was a great way to get rid of us and make it look like an accident. Perhaps we are some bargaining chip with nature, a weird sacrifice. Maybe Mackley lied and he wants to kill us for some reason... I was then stopped mid thought by the arrival of Lena, swinging down next to me.

"Hey." Lena greeted, while fastening an uncooperative seat belt.

"Hey." I responded then asked:

"So why are you and Justin's parents gone? It's not a bother or anything, I just wondered..." I cut myself off my rambling before I said something stupid.

"The trees are moving a little faster than expected, and the forests around Seattle and other areas are acting funny, so the occupants of the area at the time have been evacuated somewhere else." Dad responded for Lena.

"Oh, well that is somewhat stupid." No one responded.

We drove to Justin's, while having short lived conversations and a lot of staring out the window.

When we arrived at Justin's I burst out laughing. Justin looked like a grim teenager stuck in the middle of Britain. He had his black trench coat on and his face was cast downward, rain spattering everywhere, soaking him.

Justin gave my dad his bag, and jumped in the car quickly. He tried not to get us wet, but failed miserably.

"Ah!" Selena and I both cried, but it was no use, we were soaked.

"Sorry!" Justin apologized sincerely.

"It's alright" I answered for ourselves.

I then zoned out 'till we got to town hall. I was starring out the window, mesmerized by the patterns the droplets of water and I listened to the soft pitter-patter of the rain hitting the window. Funny, wouldn't it be funny if the water turned on us as well. Meanwhile:

* * *

The last water droplet fell from the light gray sky at the end of the mid-afternoon shower, touching the surface of a nearby pound gracefully. It is amazing to see the great change that one little water droplet had on the pond as the rest moved, making from for him welcoming. But sadly this wasn't all the pond was going to be, because as always, the humans interfered, and the Coka-Cola trucks were just arriving. This evil corporation had a habit of going into a small, beautiful, prosperous town with a gorgeous water source and leaving the place pumped, parched, and dry.

This no doubt was there intention for the day as they started to literally pump the life out of the place because everyone knows that Wasser ist Leben (water is life). By now the pumps had pumped all of the ponds water (into there tanks to sell back to us) except for that last fallen drop, when the water droplet rose into the air as a hooded figure in the background raised a stick. And as this droplet rose the water pumps stopped, then promptly exploded, and the newly released water joined the lone water droplet and molded itself into a giant floating orb. More water was sucked for near by plants and shrubs as it left them to join the rebellion.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin and Lena were arguing over something stupid... again.

"I swear Lena every time you bend over to pick something up you manage to bump your head onto something!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"What's going on?" I asked groggily, I was still in half asleep mode.

"Lena here bent over to pick up a penny by my foot. Once she snatched it, she sat up quickly and smacked the back of her head on my forehead!"

"Lena are you okay?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm the one whose forehead got rammed into!" Justin argued.

"I know but you have a very thick skull, like concrete even. Lena rammed her head into a concrete block! It's hard to get anything through your head, so I checked on Lena first."

"I am not thick headed! Mind you I have a 4.0 g.p.a. and..."

"Justin, I was only joking."

"Oh."

"Okay, everybody out." Dad ordered. We all spilled out of the car, stepping on each others feet trying to get our things together.

"Do we bring our stuff in?" I ask not wanting to lug everything all the way up there.

"No, well come back and get it later," dad responded.

We stepped inside the building and was swept away in a crowd of people heading toward the basement. One little brown headed girl was shoved into me and I almost hit the ground, but right before my face got friendly with the stairs, something like an invisible trampoline must've appeared because I bounced back up again! 'I must've imagined it' I told myself.

Once inside the basement meeting room, it turned into a sort of organized chaos. People who owned good cars signed up under the carpool this morning and now we were all getting but into different vehicles to drive us to Olympia. Everything was alphabetized. Signs were posted telling you which line to go into according to your last name. There was an S-Z line, L-S line, H-L line, A-H line, and witch and wizard line. 'Hang on, what?!' I looked again, but the sign had disappeared. 'Again, just your imagination Zara.' I told myself.

"Ah, here we are," dad exclaims as we step into the A-H line. Lena then went into the L-S line, and Justin went into the H-L line.

We stood there waiting in line for a good ten minutes, and I started playing with my feet.

"Last name please," one of the PTSA members asks me in a sickly sweet voice.

"Fletchings. Zara Fletchings."

"Oh, got yourself in a bit of trouble did ya'? Well, shame on you. You will be riding in this car here." She gave me a paper with the number on it. "You'll find it at the back of the building. Next in line please." After the hag did this with both dad and sis, we reunited with Lena and Justin.

"Car number?" I ask Lena and Justin.

"One," they responded at the same time.

"Good at least we'll be together then," I replied. Then I spun to my dad and asked him what number with my facial expression..

"Three twelve or course, our car. I'm driving."

"Oh yeah, and you?" I ask my sister.

"Number 216."

"Alrighty then, let's grab our cases and find our cars," I directed. We decided to find sis's car first, seeing as hers was the lowest number.

"Bye dad," she says as she climbs into a brown jeep.

"Next stop, car number 1! Shouldn't be too hard to find," dad said.

The car was an old Volkswagen, in off black. One of the mayor's hench... woman was there. I let out a breath, it wasn't Hensley. I never wanted to be in a car with him at the wheel ever again. I'd rather jump out.

The woman had long brown hair put up into a perfect high bun with a silver headband. She was lean and thin, but muscular. She had no makeup on and seemed to be in her early 30's.

"Hmmm," the lady started. "So you're the little rascals."

"No, I don't think we look anything like Darla or Alfalfa." Justin, the only other person who had seen the movie laughed and bent of clutching his side and banging on the car's frame.

"Little," he gasped. "Rascals!" Then Justin continued to "manfully giggle" until he saw our faces staring at him and not laughing also. Straightening up, he sucked up his laughter in a flash.

The lady gave us a freaked out look and muttered the words "Weirdos." under her breath then hastily shoved our baggage into the trunk after opening it with a 'Beep, beep.' Avoiding us she crossed around the other side of the car to get into the driver's seat, trying not to make eye contact.

That made things very funny indeed in my opinion, and apparently Lena's and Justin's as well because we all started chuckling and got into the car.

"Okay, this is how it's going to be. No talking, no eating, no singing, no humming, no burping, no moving, no noise whatsoever."

"Yeah, sure," I answered sarcastically. Then added in an undertone, "Hey guys, let's be as annoying as possible. Kay?" They both nodded, and then it began.

"YOU'RE IN A BOX! A SMALLER BOX! WITH CIRCLES AND CIRCLES AND DOTS!" We chorused together, at the top of our voices.

"QUIET!" The lady yelled back.

"LOTS OF DOTS! AND MOMENTARILY STARS!" Then I threw the pillow I brought at her head.  
:


End file.
